Condenados
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: E assim ele acabou em Azkaban, numa cela em frente a Lucius Malfoy, sem qualquer outro preso naquela ala. Apenas os dois. Remus e Lucius. Slash


**Título:** Condenados  
**Autora:** Ivi  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Classificação:** R  
**Personagens:** Lucius Malfoy e Remus Lupin  
**Avisos:** Slash  
**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Tirando a diversão, eu não ganho nada com eles.  
**Nota:** Escrita para o Mata-mata de Desafios da Potter Slash Fics  
Para Marck Evans.

* * *

**Condenados**

O mundo mágico estava um caos depois da derrota de Voldemort, e as pessoas totalmente desorientadas. Com muito esforço, as grandes instituições não se desestabilizaram. Gringotts continuava intacto; St. Mungo's estava sobrecarregado de pacientes, mas seguia funcionando. Hogwarts fora a mais duramente atingida com a perda de Albus Dumbledore, mas Minerva McGonogall estava disposta a recuperá-la. E o Ministério... Bem, o Ministério era um caso a parte.

No início, eram apenas rumores. Mas logo ficou clara a ação do governo. Começou com a punição dos Comensais. Qualquer um que fosse Comensal ou tivesse envolvimento com eles, seria condenado à morte. A população, a princípio, ficou temerosa. Não havia uma família que não sofrera uma grande perda, mas não eram assassinos. No entanto, com uma campanha brilhante e bem direcionada, o Ministério expôs na mídia fatos, mortes, torturas, todo tipo de ação dos Comensais conseguindo parte do apoio que desejava.

Inferi e dementadores foram os primeiros a serem eliminados. Em seguida, foram os gigantes, aliados poderosos de Voldemort e que causaram devastação em muitas cidades. Não demorou muito para as ações de punições estenderem-se aos meio-gigantes. Máxime e Hagrid foram apenas algumas das vítimas entre os vários inocentes condenados.

Dos gigantes aos lobisomens foi um pulo. Fenrir Greyback nem passou por um julgamento como os demais Comensais. Morreu durante a captura e com ele, outros licantropos cujo envolvimento com Voldemort estivesse comprovado – ou suspeitado.

Harry Potter bem que tentou impedir esse massacre. Ele e vários membros da Ordem posicionaram-se contra o Ministério e sentiram na pele a represália do governo. Perderam os empregos, privilégios foram caçados, iniciava-se uma campanha ferrenha de desmoralização do Salvador do Mundo Mágico.

Mas o estrago estava feito. Havia uma clara hesitação sobre a condenação à morte dos Comensais 'humanos'.

Remus Lupin também se beneficiou disso quando foi encarcerado um dia após a Lua Cheia. Estava fraco demais para reagir à prisão ou fugir. E assim ele acabou em Azkaban, numa cela em frente a Lucius Malfoy, sem qualquer outro preso naquela ala. Apenas os dois.

Lucius estava ali desde o começo. Com a fuga dos dementadores, anos antes, Azkaban não o debilitou tanto quanto seria esperado. E ele estava lutando para sair de lá. Mesmo com todas as tentativas do Ministro, ninguém conseguira colocar a mão na fortuna Malfoy, e com dinheiro conseguia-se tudo.

Com um sorriso cruel e voz arrastada, Lucius passava boa parte do tempo ofendendo Remus. Ele divertia-se insultando o mestiço, o animal que estava preso com ele. Na primeira semana, Remus sequer reagia. Mantinha-se deitado, de costas para Lucius, cansado e debilitado demais até para se mexer ou comer.

Quando ele finalmente se recuperou dos efeitos da Lua cheia, Lucius acreditou que teria alguma diversão para valer. No entanto, Remus apenas sentou-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas e passou longas horas de olhos fechados. Ele não parecia se incomodar com as palavras de Lucius ou dos carcereiros que ocasionalmente apareciam.  
A diferença de tratamento entre eles era óbvia.

A cela de Lucius era confortável. Tinha livros, uma cama grande, uma mesinha com uma cadeira, um banheiro privado, uma janela pequena pela qual era possível ver o céu. Mas acima de tudo, era limpa. Em comparação com a cela de Remus, era um verdadeiro hotel de luxo.

A cela de Remus era úmida, com uma cama estreita e com um colchão velho e mofado. Era escura e suja, com apenas um vaso sanitário no canto. Não havia onde se esconder dos olhares de Lucius ou de suas palavras.

Lucius recebia sua refeição em uma bandeja e comia na mesa. Remus recebia as suas em tigelas, bem parecidas com as que se usam na alimentação de cães.

Lucius era tratado como um humano, rico e poderoso. Remus, como um animal.

Ainda assim, quando a refeição chegava, Remus ignorava os comentários daquelas pessoas, levantava-se e recolhia a tigela no chão. Comia sem pressa, como se estivesse saboreando o melhor dos manjares. Aquele tipo de atitude intrigava e aborrecia Lucius. Aquela calma toda, aquele olhar plácido, aquela expressão de alheamento. Depois de alguns dias, cansou-se de tentar provocá-lo.

Passaram uma semana inteira em silêncio, apenas o som ocasional de Lucius virando as páginas do livro, entediado de novo. Era estranho. Durante muito tempo, estivera sozinho, sem ninguém para conversar. Aprendeu a não se incomodar com isso. Mas agora, com outra pessoa tão perto, mesmo sendo aquele mestiço sujo, necessitava conversar. Era com certo esforço que ignorava aquela vontade.

Na terceira semana, o aborrecimento de Lucius já estava atingindo o limite. Só para distrair, insultou Remus novamente. E para sua surpresa, obteve uma reação. Ele começou a rir. Uma risada amarga e sem nenhum traço de humor. Estava deitado, olhando para o teto e assim continuou quando disse:

-Você é tão patético, Malfoy.

Lucius empertigou-se no lugar. Estava mais curioso que irritado pelo comentário.

-É mesmo?

-Sim, Malfoy. Acha que sua opinião a meu respeito faz alguma diferença? Acha mesmo que eu me incomodo sobre o que você acredita ou não? – Remus fez uma pausa antes de concluir. – Ou diz tanta besteira só para ouvir o som da própria voz?

-Sou patético por te achar um mestiço sujo? –Lucius disse, numa mistura de frieza e diversão.

-Não. Você é patético porque está preso aqui há muito tempo sozinho. Há quantos anos? Três? Quatro? E prefere ficar dizendo esse monte de besteira ao invés de conversar.

A voz de Lucius estava cortante ao dizer:

-O que eu teria para conversar com alguém como você?

-Sei lá. Como o céu lá fora é azul ou os pássaros cantam. –disse irônico. – Ou como as pessoas estão aterrorizadas. Ou talvez sobre a política nacional, Quadribol ou qualquer outra idiotice qualquer.

-Não vejo razão para tentar ser amigável a esse ponto. Te ofender é muito mais prazeroso.

Remus riu e virou-se para encarar Lucius.

-Não quero ser amigável. Nem agora nem nunca. Se quer mesmo saber, prefiro mil vezes o silêncio que trocar uma palavra com você.

-Então por que está se oferecendo para conversar comigo?

-Porque toda essa ladainha purista me irrita. Sua opinião não é nenhuma novidade para mim, sabe? Se eu não tivesse a impressão que toda essa falação é para conseguir alguma reação minha, eu ia continuar te ignorando.

-Ora, Lupin. Não está se valorizando demais, não?

-Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas acho que, se eu estivesse preso há tanto tempo quanto você, qualquer um seria melhor que nada.

Lucius permaneceu em silêncio, observando o outro, dividido entre continuar a conversa ou encerrá-la com uma ofensa. A necessidade por algum contato humano foi maior. Principalmente quando Remus continuou:

-Sabe, pensei que você se interessaria em saber sobre Draco e Narcissa.

Lucius aproximou-se da grade da cela na qual estava.

-O que você poderia saber sobre eles?

-Mais do que você imagina.

-Você está mentindo, mestiço imundo.

Remus sorriu de leve e voltou a encarar o teto.

-Por quê? Não estou tão desesperado para conversar com você a ponto de mentir. Estou acostumado a estar sozinho mesmo.

-Ora,seu...

Mas Remus virou-se para a parede, ignorando completamente a sessão de insultos que se iniciou. Os dois não voltaram a conversar naquela semana.

À medida que a Lua cheia se aproximava, Remus ficava cada dia mais inquieto. Era muito comum ele ficar andando de um lado para o outro, como uma fera enjaulada.

No finalzinho da tarde, pouco antes da Lua cheia nascer, Remus despiu-se e escondeu a roupa sob o estrado da cama. Ele deitou-se e esperou.

Quando a Lua cheia finalmente chegou, Lucius viu, fascinado, a transformação completa. A pele rasgando-se, os membros e a face se alongando, qualquer traço humano ser varrido para dar lugar ao Lobisomem.

A criatura estava furiosa por encontrar-se presa. Boa parte da noite atirou-se contra as grades numa tentativa inútil de fuga. Depois, passou a ferir-se, manchando de sangue toda a cela. Por fim, virou-se para a única janela que havia, na cela de Lucius, e uivou para a Lua. Um uivo triste, doloroso. Até deitar-se, enrodilhando sobre as patas, e adormecer.

Lucius não dormiu aquela noite, impressionado demais com o espetáculo a sua frente. Não tinha medo da fera escapar, por isso podia apreciar toda beleza da criatura. Já vira lobisomens transformados antes, mas nunca presenciara a transformação. Ainda estava desperto quando o Lobisomem deu lugar a Remus. Ouviu os gemidos de dor, as marcas de mordidas pelo corpo, o sangue correndo livremente. No entanto, o outro não se levantou, cobrindo-se com um trapo escondido atrás da cama e adormecendo.

E permaneceu assim durante todo o dia. O carcereiro trouxe e levou a comida, mas não tentou fazer nada para ajudar Remus. Era evidente que, se dependesse deles, Remus morreria por absoluta falta de cuidados.

Nas noites seguintes, não houve transformação. Pelo menos não aparente. Mas quando a Lua nascia, Remus se contorcia de dor e desespero. O martírio durava até o dia amanhecer.

No primeiro dia após o período de Lua cheia, Remus dormiu o tempo todo. À noite, esforçou-se para vestir-se, comer alguma coisa e voltar a dormir. Comer e dormir foi a rotina do licantropo naquela semana. O cheiro de sangue era forte, mas se os ferimentos o incomodavam, ele não demonstrava.

Certo dia, quando Lucius percebeu que ele estava desperto, perguntou:

-O que sabe sobre minha família? –Odiava-se por perguntar, por aquela demonstração de fraqueza, mas perdera o contato com eles desde o seu primeiro ano de presão.

Remus suspirou profundamente antes de responder, parecendo reunir forças.

-Muita coisa.

-Pretende me contar?

-Claro, mas tudo tem um preço.

-E qual é o seu? Alguma poção para dor ou curativa? Eu posso conseguir se a informação for realmente boa.

-Não, não vou desperdiçar com isso.

-Pretende continuar ferido desse jeito?

Remus sorriu, meio triste.

-Prefiro que leia para mim.

-O quê? –Lucius estava chocado com uma proposta tão idiota.

-Vamos trocar histórias. Você lê e eu te conto o que sei. O que me diz? Muito mais vantajoso do que você desperdiçar sua influência, não é?

-Se prefere assim...

Dessa forma, os dois começaram uma estranha rotina. Quando as informações sobre Draco e Narcissa acabaram, Remus falou sobre a situação do mundo mágico. Discutiram muito sobre as opções, sobre a política de Scrimgeour e o impacto na sociedade bruxa.

Não eram amigos ou trocavam confidências. Lucius não descobriu uma vírgula sobre a vida particular de Remus e preferia continuar sem saber. Assim como Remus nunca perguntou sobre a vida de Lucius ou os Comensais. Mas a verdade é que ambos acostumaram-se com aquelas conversas, naqueles momentos em que davam uma trégua.

A cordialidade mantinha-se por algumas horas do dia quando trocavam aquelas impressões. Até Lucius fazer algum comentário desagradável, e Remus virar-se para adormecer.

A segunda Lua cheia com Remus preso foi muito pior que a primeira. Mas a terceira parecia estar exigindo o resto de vida que havia nele. Ele ainda não estava recuperado dos efeitos das anteriores, e o Lobo estava ainda mais furioso e agoniado. A impressão era que ele dificilmente sobreviveria àquela semana.

No último dia da Lua cheia, Remus não tinha forças sequer para gemer. O amanhecer chegou e o encontrou imóvel, enrolado naquele trapo todo sujo de sangue. Não foi uma decisão consciente. Antes que pudesse avaliar sua decisão, Lucius chamou e subornou o carcereiro para cuidar de Remus.

Lucius ficou sentado, fingindo ler enquanto observava o carcereiro limpar os machucados e colocar roupas limpas no licantropo, além de ministrar uma poção de cura. Mais tarde, quando Remus acordou, disse:

-Não precisava fazer isso.

-Não mesmo. Mas isso pode ser revertido a meu favor quando seus amigos souberem. E eles saberão, pode ter certeza. Ou você pode me pagar um dia.

Remus sorriu.

-Dificilmente. Mas se algum dia sairmos daqui, eu pagarei.

-Pode ser. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou sair. E logo.

-Eu não.– A voz era tranqüila, mas deixava claro que ele realmente acreditava que jamais sairia dali.

-x-

Ambos estavam errados. No dia seguinte, a ordem de soltura de Remus saiu. Depois de ameaçar se candidatar ao cargo de Ministro da Magia e dar uma entrevista detalhada sobre as ações de Scrimgeour ao Profeta Diário, Harry conseguiu a liberdade de Remus.

A sociedade estava dividida e passando por transformações. A campanha do governo causara reações violentas entre as pessoas, e sérios conflitos entre bruxos e mestiços. As criaturas mágicas também se viram sob o foco da violência de alguns extremistas e exigiam que seus direitos fossem reassegurados. Assim, Scrimgeour estava em meio a pior crise política de todo seu governo e não precisava dos constantes ataques de Harry Potter a sua imagem.

Os dois fizeram um acordo no qual Harry concordava em não interferir nas ações contra os Comensais e o Ministério libertaria Remus Lupin.

Lucius Malfoy conseguiu comprar a liberdade quase um mês depois que Remus saiu, apenas dois antes que uma lei determinando o extermínio dos Comensais remanescentes em Azkaban. Durante o primeiro mês depois que saiu da prisão, Lucius descobriu que Remus não mentiu sobre Narcissa e Draco. E que nenhum deles desejava voltar a Mansão.

Foi um golpe duro em seu orgulho. Ainda estava sob vigilância estrita do Ministério e não podia fazer nada para obrigá-los. Até mesmo o uso de sua magia era policiado. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, conseguiria que a pena fosse afrouxada, mas por enquanto precisava manter-se na linha.

Remus descobriu que não estava preparado para retornar ao convívio 'humano'. Verdade seja dita, acreditara que morreria em Azkaban. Ainda que ficasse sensibilizado com os esforços de Harry, sua fé nas pessoas estava profundamente abalada. Não era derrotismo nem mesmo amargura. Apenas falta de fé. Tonks desejou reatar o namoro, mas Remus não quis. Preferia não envolvê-la ainda mais naquela confusão que era a vida dele.

-x-

Quando Lucius e Remus se reencontraram, foi por acaso. Mas não foi o acaso que levou Lucius a convidá-lo para uma bebida ou Remus a aceitar. A conversa entre eles fluiu tranqüila como se ainda estivessem em Azkaban, confinados e separados do restante do mundo.

Lucius ainda era o mesmo arrogante de sempre, mas Remus percebeu-se mais à vontade com ele que com os amigos. Era mais fácil respondê-lo. Não eram amigos, não eram companheiros, não se ofendiam ou magoavam quando as impressões divergiam. Remus não precisava fingir que o mundo era cor-de-rosa ou que havia um lugar ainda para ele.

Talvez Lucius tivesse se acostumado às opiniões ponderadas de Remus, mesmo quando eram divergentes das suas. Talvez fosse ainda resquício do período que estiveram juntos em Azkaban. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de assegurar-se que estava realmente livre e poderia fazer o que quisesse. Algo como quando aumentou ainda mais o seu um quarto na Mansão, com grandes janelas e sem qualquer cortinado na cama. Poderia ser aquilo tudo, mas na verdade também gostava da presença de Remus.

Quando a estalagem em que estavam encheu com outros clientes, foi com naturalidade que Remus convidou Lucius a subir ao seu quarto. Assim como foi natural abandonarem a bebida de lado e agarrem-se mal colocaram os pés nele. Apesar das tentativas iniciais de Lucius, Remus não tinha a menor intenção de ceder o controle.

Se fosse apostar, diria que os gemidos de Lucius sob ele eram uma boa prova que o outro não estava nem um pouco arrependido da decisão que tomara.

Depois, deitaram-se assim, lado a lado, olhando para o teto do quarto enfeitiçado por Remus para mostrar o céu lá fora.

Em algum momento, Lucius se levantaria e se arrumaria. Provavelmente, diria alguma coisa desagradável e iria embora. Remus sorriria e iria dormir. Talvez, Lucius voltasse. Talvez Remus não sobrevivesse à próxima lei que o Ministério fizesse para os lobisomens ou Lucius, a alguma das vítimas dos Comensais.

Mesmo com um futuro cheio de "talvez", o que importava era que, agora, ambos estavam satisfeitos demais com a liberdade que tinham.

* * *

_When your lips touch mine  
And I lose control  
I forget I'm old  
And dying¹

* * *

_

1 – "Quando seus lábios tocam os meus  
E eu perco o controle  
Eu esqueço que estou velho  
E morrendo"  
Damaged People, Depeche Mode.

* * *

22 - Lucius uke, com Remus seme. Não vale pwp, tem de ter um plot antes do possível lemon. Proposto por Marck Evans. 


End file.
